All Because of a Phone Conversation
by Chaobaby95
Summary: ;Phone conversations for a whole day, that's a lot. Wow...To think, I was bored yesterday, but when Amy called, that all changed and I wasn't bored; What they DON'T know is that a phone conversation might actually bring them a lot closer.


**This is a story I thought up of today. I thought it was cute, so I want to put it here :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here in this story, but I do own Amy's sisters and her mom.**

**One - shot.**

**Rating - M for sex scenes and bad language... XD I'm bad, I know. Because I'm bad, I'm bad, come on... :O oops sorry, got carried away XD**

**Enjoy :D**

**Title- **All Because of a Phone Conversation.

_Summary_

**_Phone conversations for a whole day, that's a lot. Wow...To think, I was bored yesterday, but when Amy called, that all changed and I wasn't bored. _What they DON'T know is that a phone conversation might actually bring them a lot closer.**

It was a pretty boring day. There was pretty much nothing to do, it was Friday, no school the next day, and so on until Monday. Thanksgiving passed by quickly, and everyone is waiting for Christmas. Sonic was at his mansion, laying on his king sized bed with nothing to do. He could've went running, but he does that every day. So he wanted to do something different today, but he couldn't think of what to do!

The phone interrupted his thoughts. He answered it, and who was it? The cheerful, young Amy Rose. Well, not exactly _young_ anymore.

It's been over 5 years. Amy is 17 and Sonic is 20. They've changed a lot in the past year. Amy now ditched the old red dress, since she didn't fit in it anymore. She now wore a gray shirt that said 'Saturday Night Live' and for the winter she put on a sweatshirt to keep her warm. She wore blue jeans with sparkles on them. She had the same hairstyle, she really didn't like her hair long - she thought it didn't really suit her.

Sonic still looked the same, though he has gotten taller and grew longer spikes. He also wore a dark blue jacket and loose jeans to keep him warm. Amy had sworn Sonic keeps getting more sexier each year, maybe month, maybe a day, we don't know. Sonic and Amy's relationship has gotten a little closer. They are still not going out, but they have gotten closer.

What Sonic and Amy doesn't know that a _phone conversation _might actually bring them closer.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy said in her usual cheery voice.

"Hey Amy," Sonic said back, sounding more bored than ever. Amy can tell.

"Are you okay? You sound bored."

"Yes, I am bored."

"Oh...well, nothing like a good phone conversation can cheer you up!" Sonic paused. "Sonic?"

"Usually, you can get bored with phone conversations." Sonic was usually right about that, but he might not be right.

"Well, yeah, but sometimes they can be fun! Like, we can tell each other secrets when we're alone or we can tell each other stories a little. And here's the best part for you - you don't have to see my face!" Sonic smiled and shook his head.

"Amy, there's nothing wrong with your face."

"I know. But usually you run away when you see my face." Sonic is **still **running away from Amy, but he stops every once in a while.

"Well...But...I...ah, never mind." Amy giggled.

"Want to listen how my day went yesterday?" Sonic paused. Before he said, "no", he just figured out he had nothing else to do.

"Ah, what the heck, I've got nothin' better to do here or outside anyway.." Sonic sighed, he laid down on the bed and readied himself for a long conversation with Amy..

**3 hours later...(Oh, dear god, poor Sonic XD)**

..."And so Rouge told me that..." Sonic's eye was twitching and his mouth was dry. He thought, _DOES THIS GIRL EVER STOP TALKING? IT'S BEEN A **FUCKING** **THREE HOURS** ALREADY! _

"Amy!" Sonic finally talked.

"And...yeah?"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"..." Awkward silence.

"Amy?"

"Well...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Usually my sister has a habit of talking nonstop too."

"Well, I don't talk forever..."

"Amy, it's been a fricken' THREE HOURS!"

"It has?"

"YES!"

"I'm so sorry!! I'll get off the phone if you want me to..." As much as Sonic hated it, he didn't want her to stop talking. He wasn't as bored as he was 3 hours ago.

"No. We can chat for a couple more hours."

"Really? Yay! Now let me hear about your day yesterday, Sonic!"

"Well..."

**5 hours later...**

..."And that's it."

"Wow, Sonic. You have some pretty amazing adventures." Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, I know." _Wow, I never knew talking on the phone could be so much fun...I feel like a girl, but...it's fun talking to Amy..._

"So, what should we talk about now?"

"Uh, oh! Have you heard the comedy thing, "Stupid in School?"

"No, I haven't, what is it?"

"Oh my god, it's so funny, let me tell you it."

**5 minutes later...**

"So the teacher asks him, "Brian, what's the plural for MOOSE!?"

"MOOSEN!! I SAW A FLOCK OF MOOSEN!!" Amy and Sonic laughed as he continued on.

"And then, when you figure out, your science project was due, you wake up and say, "Oh no. That's due today. I had 9 months to work on it, I did nothing. All I did was a cardboard box...Or boxen. So the teacher asks me, "What do you have there Brian..?" "It's a cup of dirt!"

**8 hours later...( :O that's not a few hours!)**

"Wow...what time is it?" Amy **finally** asks.

"Um, it's 10:00."

"At night?"

"Yeah."

"Wow..."

"I know." Awkward silence.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"It's so quiet I can hear the crickets."

"Yeah, I know. Me too." Awkward silence.

**The Next Morning...(GOD NO!)**

Sonic was sleeping, the phone next to him. He woke up sleepily and remembered what happened last night. He shot up and then phone bounced off the bed, but Sonic luckily caught it and said,

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He heard a soft groan.

"Sonic? Oh my god, what happened?"

"I guess we must've fallen asleep..."

"Wow. That was the longest phone conversation I've had in my life."

"Ha ha, yeah, same here." _Wow...that might be a record. Phone conversations for a whole day, that's a lot. Wow...To think, I was bored yesterday, but when Amy called, that all changed and I wasn't bored. I think I want to ask her out. I do have to make up all the running away I did...Yeah, I will. Who knows, maybe I'll have fun..._

"Amy..."

"Yes Sonic?"

"Um...Do you want to...hang out today?"

"Hang out? You mean, like a...date?"

"Kind of."

"Okay!"

"Cool. So, uh, do you want to go to an amusement park?"

"Sure, um, let's go to...Six Flags!" **(I know, it's called Geauga Lake now, but I like Six Flags better. :D)**

"Okay, sure! How about I pick up around...11:30?"

"Okay, that's fine! I'll see you then?"

"Yep."

"Okay, bye!" They hung up and Sonic thought, _That wasn't so hard..._

**2 hours and 15 minutes later...which was about 11:15.**

Amy was in her room, making sure she was ready for her date with Sonic. Since they are going to an amusement park, she decided to wear something casual, but nice. She wore a dark purple tank top with white capris and white sandals. It was going to be very warm today and tomorrow, so they opened up Six Flags for the weekend. She put a white clip with a plastic flower on it and she was ready.

She looked at the clock and it was 11:29. 1 more minute. Sonic might be late, but Amy always likes to be ready early as possible. When it hit 11:30, she heard a knock on the door.

"...That was quick..." She ran downstairs and opened the door to reveal a blue hedgehog smiling. He wore a black jacket with blue jeans. He looked nice, but to Amy - he looked cute. "Hi Sonic!" Amy excitedly said and she hugged him lightly.

"Hi Amy." He hugged her back too, just for the heck it. _Wow. Amy looks...amazing. _"Um, you look nice." Amy smiled and giggled.

"Thank you, you look nice too!" Sonic smiled.

"So, are you ready?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna pick you up and run, okay?" Sonic winked at her. Amy smiled and nodded. Sonic picked her up bridal style and told her to hold on. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on his chest. Sonic made a run for it and made his way to Six Flags. He made it in about 4.2 seconds. He set Amy down and they walked into the fair.

"So, which ride do you want to go on first?" Sonic asked her, looking around.

"I don't care, really. You can choose first."

"Okay, um...are you still scared of roller coasters?"

"...Just a smidge." Sonic laughed.

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind if we go on that one?" Sonic pointed to a huge roller coaster. It had ups and downs and two big loops. It was called Superman. **(I don't really remember the names of the rides, so I'm just gonna make them up and see if it makes sense ;)**

"No, I don't mind, I like that one, anyway."

"Okay good. Let's go!" Sonic grabbed her wrist and ran to the ride. The got in line and waited for the next ride. What Sonic didn't notice that he was still holding her wrist. Amy blushed lightly and smiled. After a couple minutes, he noticed that he was holding her wrist and pulled away quickly and blushed furiously. Amy giggled.

"Oh, shut up."

"Sorry. I just love seeing you flustered like that."

"Shh! Keep that on the DL!"

"The DL?"

"Down low. Be quiet!" Amy giggled. She _loved _seeing Sonic like this. It made him adorable in Amy's opinion. A couple more minutes, they finally got on. Sonic and Amy got the front, which made Amy a little bit scared, but she tried her best to hide it. Once there was enough people on, the safety bars came in to protect them from falling. They also put on seatbelts.

As soon as the ride started, Amy jumped a little, but luckily Sonic didn't notice. It went up higher and higher and higher until it reached to the top of the roller coaster. Amy's eye twitched and she quickly grabbed on to Sonic's arm. Sonic smiled and told her, "It'll be okay, if you want you can close your eyes, it helped me when I was little." Amy nodded. But she didn't close her eyes. But then she did close her eyes when they went down and up and down and up. Then came the loop.

"Amy, if I were you, I'd hold on to the bar." Amy opened her eyes and saw that the big loop was coming. She quickly grabbed on the bar and breathed deeply. She tried to be as calm as possible. When they went upside down. She looked the other way and was amazed of the view - she saw the whole park. She totally forgot she was on the ride and almost was falling off, but Sonic caught her in time. "And if I were you, I would focus on the ride more than the amazing view of the whole park, okay?" Amy looked at him and smiled.

A few minutes later, the ride was over and Amy was a little wobbly after. Sonic laughed at her as he watched her, trying to walk. She almost fell, but Sonic caught her.

"Man, you fall a lot, don't you?" Sonic chuckled as he brought her back up. Amy blushed.

"Only if I feel woozy!"

"Yeah, and if you don't pay attention."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Never!"

"...Whatever." A ride caught Amy's eye. "Oh! Let's go to the Demon Drop!"

"Alright!" Amy giggled. They went on the Demon Drop and luckily, they made it in time for the ride to start. It started going up slowly and many people on the ride were usually amazed by the park view. It was really colorful. They can also see Sea World! The ride stopped and it was at the top, figures.

10 seconds later, BAM! It went down fast, everyone was screaming. "Oh my god, the drop made my heart stop a little," Amy said. Sonic chuckled.

"How about we go on safer rides for now?"

"Okay. I'd like that." They walked around a little and soon saw a favorite and popular ride - The Yo - Yo.

"Oh my goodness! I want to go on the yo yo! I heard from a friend that they have two seats joined together now!" **(That might not be true, but I did that just for the heck of it :P)**

"Yeah I know! Come on, the line's short!" Amy smiled. She was having so much fun. Sonic, also, was having fun. He never expected this day to be so much fun with Amy! They got on the ride and got on the two seated ones. They put on the seat belts and readied themselves for the ride.

"I'm having so much fun, Sonic. I'm glad you asked me out!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic nodded.

"Me too. I'm actually glad too. It's nice to be with someone else once in a while."

"Yeah, I know." The ride started up, and they started going around and around. They got higher and continued on. Everyone dangled their feets in the air. Sonic looked at Amy. He never noticed how pretty Amy was. When Amy turned her head Sonic looked away and blushed a little. Amy noticed that.

"Were you looking at me, Sonic?" Amy asked him, with a smirk playing on her face.

"Uh. No! I have no clue what you are talking about!" Sonic replied nervously.

"Sonic. I can tell if you're lying."

"I'm not lying, honest!" He lied again.

"Mhm...Sure..."

"I'm not!" Silence. "Amy?" Not a sound. Sonic grunted. "Fine, I was." Amy smiled and said,

"Aww, that's adorable!" Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled. He felt something warm on his cheek. Lips. They belonged to Amy. Was Amy kissing him on the cheek? Sonic tried his best not to blush, but he couldn't hold it in. Amy smiled. "Aww, even more adorable - you're blushing!!"

"Oh, come on! Can't you keep everything to yourself?"

"No, sorry."

"Can you keep things to yourself if I do things to you?" Sonic asked, looking at her.

"Maybe. If it's really private, I guess."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I do this." Sonic stroked her cheek and brought her face closer to his. Sonic kissed her tenderly. Amy's heart almost burst out of her chest when he kissed her. She almost cried, happily, that is. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. While they were kissing, a couple were watching them from behind.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Sonic and Amy are finally together," a bat said, dangling her feet and watching the two lovey dovey couple kiss for almost a minute. A red echidna scoffed.

"Come on, Rouge. That's disgusting. You can possibly get sick if you do it too long."

"Doing it too long is when you have sex. This is just a normal and sweet kiss, Knucklehead."

"...Don't call me that bat girl."

"Don't call me bat girl, and I won't call you names!"

"Hey!" They heard someone say. They turned around and saw Sonic and Amy with annoyed faces. "Don't you two ever get along?"

"No, not really, to tell you the truth. Even if we got married, we'd still not get along!" Knuckles told him.

"Oh, I doubt that." Knuckles looked at her as if she raped someone."What?"

"You want to get married?" The ride was over after that and Knuckles was still surprised. Rouge didn't know what to answer, and Sonic and Amy just left them alone. The two rode a lot of rides, and they had a lot of fun. Some hours later, Sonic brought up,

"It's getting dark. Do you want to ride one more ride before we go?" Amy nodded.

"Can we ride...um...the Tunnel of Love?" Sonic smiled.

"Whatever you say, Amy." Amy smiled. They went on the ride and it lead them into a tunnel with pink, purple, and light blue lights. It had decorations like Cupid and hearts. And the song? "Can you Feel the Love Tonight?" By Elton John.

"Wow. It's so pretty."

"Yeah..." Sonic looked at her and smiled. He leaned in and gave her a nice, long, romantic kiss. It lasted almost forever, but they had to pull away when the ride ended. Sonic thought up of an idea and told her, "How about we sleep outside?" Amy looked at him, confused of what he said by sleeping outside. Sonic smiled at her confusion and tried to heal it. "I mean that, we can go find a place in the park and sleep there, that sound good?"

"Yes...but what if our parents get worried?"

"We'll ask permission first."

"Okay." Sonic picked her up and dropped her off at her house, and she went in there while Sonic went to his house to ask permission.

"Mom?" Amy yelled out. Her mother, Lilac, came in the living room from the kitchen.

"Yes, Amy?"

"Um...is it okay if I...sleep at the park with Sonic? I know it's kinda weird, but-"

"Yes, you may," Lilac cut her off, smiling.

"I can? Wow...That's cool."

"Yeah. Your father has done the same thing with me. It was certainly a night. We looked at the stars and fell asleep after a while. It was really romantic." Amy smiled.

"Thank you, mom." After she said that, a knock on the door was heard. Amy opened it to see Sonic holding some blankets and pillows. Sonic winked at her and asked,

"Ready?" Amy giggled.

"Yes." Sonic picked her up and they both waved good bye to Amy's mother. He ran all the way to the park and found a good spot in the park. Is was a wide grassy area, the grass felt soft and there was a couple flower trees and some apple trees. Sonic laid out a blanket big enough for the both of them. He laid down the pillows and motioned Amy to come and lay with him. She did, and as soon as she did that, Sonic laid out the second blanket on them so they wouldn't be cold. Amy snuggled up to Sonic and smiled. His chest was warm to him, but his arms, which wrapped around her mid - waist, were warmer.

Amy looked up and saw the stars. They were so many up there she felt like she was back in space again - like the time when the Shadow and Sonic fought together to save the planet, or when Cosmo and the crew saved the galaxy. Amy never really got the chance to actually see the galaxy.

"I want to see the galaxy one day. Just to see how it's like," Amy suddenly said. Sonic smiled.

"Amy, let me show you. Do you see some kind of a fog up there that looks like white clouds?" Sonic told her, pointing to the sky.

"Yes..."

"That's the galaxy. You can barely see it, but that's it." Amy was amazed.

"Wow...that's so cool!!"

"And over there - it's the Big Dipper, and if you look north, you can see the North Star." She saw it. She was so amazed by space. She loved nature. She loved this planet also. Unlike her other planet - Little Planet - this planet, of course, was bigger and had much more space. She laid her onto Sonic's chest, and whispered,

"I love you." She hoped Sonic didn't hear that, but he did. Sonic looked down at her and smiled also. He went closer to ear so he could tell her softly,

"And I love you." Amy looked at him - close to happy tears. She was smiling. A lot. Amy sat up and went closer to Sonic's face. She brought him into a kiss. It felt like as if they were always together 'til the end. Amy noticed that she was on top of him. She pulled away and blushed. Sonic didn't though. He thought it was cute - adorable, to be more precise. He stroked Amy's back with his hands and kissed her again. This made Amy want him more - it made her more erotic. Her heartbeat was going a mile a minute and Sonic could feel it since her chest is on his. Sonic smiled micheviously inside, he wanted to make Amy more nervous and excited, so he rolled on top of her, and now they were in a position that made Amy really nervous and excited. Sonic put his tongue onto Amy's lips, waiting for an opening. She opened her mouth and his tongue met with hers for the first time.

They tongue - wrestled each other and Sonic's hands were still on her back. He pulled them away from her back and started fiddle with Amy's capri buttons. The sakura hedgehog thought he was going to take her pants off and - she didn't want to even think about it - she was too attracted to Sonic's taste and lip/tongue action.

She snapped back to Earth when Sonic pulled on her shirt, making the straps fall off her shoulders. He left it like that way, thankfully, it didn't show her "chest". He pulled away and started kissing her neck and shoulders. He fiddled with the strap which belong to a bra. He smiled when he heard a moan from Amy.

Amy felt like she was going to burst of nervousness and excitedness. She never felt this way before. And this was on a first date, for goodness sake! "S-Sonic," Amy stuggled to say.

"Hmm?" He replied, still kissing her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. He smiled. He knew she was going to ask a question like that.

"I'm just playing with you. I love making you nervous."

"...Oh..."

"I'll stop if you want me to." As much as Amy wanted to - she didn't somehow. She has this craving for him. She wanted to feel every part of him...especially..._that._

"No..." Amy ran her hands across his back. "Please. Keep going. Go as far as you want." Sonic smiled and continued on. This time, he pulled Amy's tank top off of her and kiss her around the chest. Sonic reached to the back and took off her bra. This made Amy much more erotic. Sonic could tell, so he wanted to calm her down a little by letting her on top and doing the exact same thing Sonic did to Amy.

"Now you do it Amy," Sonic told her, kissing her on the lips before finishing, "take my clothes off and touch me all you want." Amy smiled and started off with his jacket. She pulled the zipper down, revealing his chest. She gave butterfly kissing around it as she massaged his back and rubbed it, making Sonic erotic now...down there. Sonic wanted it to be more sexier, so he took off the button on her pants and pulled them down, revealing her dark blue underpants. Amy also took off his pants, but he was not wearing boxers, that's for sure.

Amy blushed and smiled. "You pervert." Sonic smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. He started to pull down her underwear, which made Amy panic a little. Sonic could tell a little and smiled. "Relax, Amy. It's only going to be for a couple minutes." Amy's eye softly twitched.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Sonic fully took off her underpants and again, rolled on top of Amy. He positioned his lower region in front of her "flower" and slowly went in, going further in. Amy gasped at the feeling. It was wonderful, yet painful. Sonic felt her virginity wall, and pushed in further to break it. The light rose hedgehog whimpered at the feeling - it was very painful, but it soon went away as he went further.

Sonic began to thrust her; slowly though, since it was Amy's first time having sex. She, once again, gasped at the feeling. She couldn't explain it exactly, but it felt wonderful to her. She kissed him hard before whimpering, "Faster, Sonic. I want more of you." As he did go faster. Amy started to thrust along with him, and soon, it became a perfect motion. It was like a dance, only you're connected and it has more heat to it. Sonic thought it was wonderful having his shaft inside her button. Speaking of "buttons", it was very warm and moist inside by the rubbing and the quick motions.

"Oh...Sonic...!" Amy moaned, trying to thrust faster. She wanted to feel every inch of him. She _loved _every inch of him, to be exact. _This feels so...wondeful! I've never expected this to happen on my first date with Sonic... _Amy grunted. "Sonic, harder...please." Sonic obeyed her options and thrusted harder. Amy asked him to go harder because she wanted to feel the heat a lot more. She swore her heart almost stopped when she felt she was going to orgasm. "Oh, god!" Sonic, also was going to come out, but he didn't stop; he kept on going. "Oh!..." She came out and she almost screamed, but she bit her lip so she wouldn't scream and wake people up. They both came out at the same time; their fluids rushing out as if it would never stop.

It finally did, and Sonic pulled away. He pulled the covers over them, and they two loving hedgehogs snuggled close together with a smile on their face. "Wow. A lot happened on our first date, that's for sure," Sonic said, nuzzling in her hair. Amy giggled.

"Yeah, I know. But it was worth it." Sonic smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. They both fell asleep, with the same smile playing on their faces. All of this happened not because of a date...but it happened - All Because of a Phone Conversation, which brought them much closer.

--_**The End.**_

Exactly, to tell you the truth...I was trying to make a one shot that had at least 4,000 words in it...and...so...here it is XD

Also, this was the best lemons I've ever wrote XD


End file.
